londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Friday 2nd November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0700-0725 - 140 Starling NW, 12 Woodpigeon mostly SE, 9 Chaffinch, Fieldfare North, Blackbird (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: 1 Song Thrush in garden near Tate birches 1325 then flew across river, 3 Common Gull with Bh Gulls (P Beckenham/D Greenwood) *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45: 67 Starling W, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 29 Woodpigeon, 8 Stock Dove, 30 Chaffinch, 12 Greenfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club a.m; 3 Rock Pipit, Golden Plover, Greenshank, 2 Peregrine, Little Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 82 Fieldfare, 35 Redwing 5 Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: m Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon a.m., 1 of which killed a Feral Pigeon over the Edgware Road (D. McKenzie). *Sidcup: Swallow W over York Avenue at 13:45 (Ian Stewart per JA). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Imm/fem Ring Ouzel flew east early am, 2 Firecrest, 6 Siskin west, Lesser Redpoll, Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, House Sparrow, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, calling and associating with a Goldcrest in Rhododendrons, South edge of Moat Wood, 12:50 - 13:00 hrs; 6(4m,2f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). 'Thursday 1st November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll, Redwing, Blackbird 7am (Bob Watts). Grey Heron perched with gulls on rail beside island on boating lake, 14.00 (Naomi Stadlen). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45 after rain: 26 Redwing, 39 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club, 97 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, 4 Curlew, Lesser Redpoll, Greenshank, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 200 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). updates @Kevjarvis76 *Liverpool Street station: dead Woodcock at the Broadgate Circle entrance to the station this morning (Ian Woodward). Any such find is sad, but are you sure it wasn't dropped by some country banker on the way home from Leadenhall market! :) Likely a full-moon migrant from the Continent that came to grief through a lethal combination of City lights and a plate-glass window (birdman_euston). *London Wetland Centre: Mandarin, 35 Redwing W+NW, 28 Redpoll and 13 Siskin wildside, 27 Fieldfare NW, 13 Snipe (website). *Mudchute: 5+ Monk Parakeets, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Northwood: 2 Buzzard (probably over Haste Hill Golf course or Cemetery - seen from Northwood School) (Tony Kennelly). *Thurrock (M25): Probable Hen Harrier over field margin adjacent to M25 N bound btw J29 and 30, 1125 (Peter Beckenham) *Thorney CP: 2 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, 2 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Little Grebe, Common Gull, Stock Dove over, 2 Grey Herons, 2 Blackcaps 1m 1f, 15+ Pochards, Chaffinch, Chiffchaff.(Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Rook, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *